


A Bit More Than Expected

by sixnumbers



Series: Steve and You: A Beautiful (but weird) Relationship [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixnumbers/pseuds/sixnumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers lights up at the possibility of dancing with you. But you do a lot more than dance with him.</p><p>(2/24/15: edited again because I can't stop myself.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit More Than Expected

**Author's Note:**

> OOOH MAN let me tell you. I've decided this is a weird AU thing that is like, i dunno. It just is here.
> 
> I like writing "you do this" fics because it's a neat little challenge, and I didn't want to write first-person because then you're imagining another person and that's not the point. I also try to make sure the only real descriptor for you is that 1. you have hair and 2. you have a vulva/vagina and a butt Steve likes to grab. 
> 
> feel free to throw confetti or rotten tomatoes, i kinda need both for having the audacity to do this. ha.
> 
> 4/24/14: some of the elements have been expanded upon, but the overall action arc hasn't changed. Just tightening up some imagination screws.  
> 7/9/14: So I was originally just gonna edit some things...BUT I ACCIDENTALLY THE WHOLE THING. Dialogue changes, movement changes, and a few other things.  
> (2/24/15: edited again because I can't stop myself. nothing serious, but i am a perfectionist.

You were _mainly_ joking when you asked if he’d dance with you to some of his records. It was a joke that you would have liked become real, but were worried he would flat out refuse. What you did know about Steve Rogers was that he was a gentleman, first, and second, he was just now getting comfortable with the modern world. The last thing you wanted to do was press your luck by inviting yourself to his house.

But when his eyes lit up, you decided to make it a serious offer. And after dinner out, you went up to his apartment. It was nice, slightly sparce with books everywhere. It seemed hardly lived in, save for the tiny touches of old motorcycle posters and a well-kept record player.

He gets his turntable set up while you toy with the hem of your shirt, avoiding the seat nearby out of nerves. The music starts and he extends his hands out to you, his smile warm and welcoming. There's no hesitation in taking them, and he pulls you in, not too close. The dance is simple, and you You inhale his scent deeply: pomade, a musk that reminds you of pine, and clean unscented soap. It makes your heart dance right along with your feet. He keeps a distance between your bodies as the songs go on, and you ache to close it. On the last song, you relax into his strong arms, and shyly turn your face upward to kiss him. He responds to you, splaying his palms against your back and delving into the kiss. He is a bit inexperienced, you can tell, but you don’t find it a turn-off.

“You’re the first girl I’ve gotten this close to in a while.”

“You poor thing. I don't know how that happened”, you whisper softly. You stroke his bottom lip as he, unintentionally, gives you puppy dog eyes. "You're a catch", you add with a grin. He is so pretty to you, his big eyes and soft, pink lips. He smiles down at you warmly, raising his eyebrows, charmed by you.

"You think so?"

Steve strokes your hips with his fingertips, inquisitively watching your response. You smile and look away. Was this him asking for more? You feel the smile on your face turn from coy to devious. You chuckle anyway as you turn your gaze back to his.

"Absolutely."

His hands go back to behaving, and you keep dancing.

“I hope I’m doing alright,” he murmurs. His grin has turned firmly nervous, but sweet. You’re not sure if he means touching you, kissing you, or dancing with you. The vinyl record stops, you hear the needle move back into it’s default position.

“You’ve been great.”

“I’m just embarrassed.”

You raise your eyebrows. There's nothing to be embarassed about, you think. He was a pretty solid dancer, and not a bad kisser.

“Why’s that?”

Steve sighs heavily.

“I’m not very--experienced. At all. In any of--this. Dating you has been such an adventure--out of my element entirely. Thinking about it, reading--it's different than having you in my arms.”

You kiss him again, gently, just a touch of your two lips together. He _read_? You hope he means just about modern women, and not about dating entirely. Or sex. The thought  _he might need it_ does cross your mind, but you shut it down quickly. _  
_

You hesitated at first in asking, but it tumbles out of your mouth. "Are--are you a virgin?”

“Yeah," he replies, a twinge of shame in his voice. "It’s not very Captain America of me, I know." He looks at his feet, and you stroke his jaw to reassure him.

You frown at his closing off. You didn't feel differently about him. “Says who?”

“Says the vets who ask how many women I’ve bedded, if anyone’s asked for me to wear the uniform while we make love, all the men and women who wanna take me home with them but think of me as--I don't know. A Boy Scout.”

You stroke his cheek. He sounds annoyed, like he’s been waiting to lay that out to someone and you’re the first one to listen. You don't mind at all. In fact, you're glad. He sighs, and meets your eyes again.

“I don’t think that way at all. That's all--ridiculous.”

You kiss him gently, a bit deeper than before. He hums, seemingly content, and you press a kiss on his cheek. Before he can speak again, you make a trail of kisses down to his neck. You look up into his eyes, as if you're asking permission, and he bursts into a smile. You take that as 'I like it'.

“You haven’t had much time to play the field, anyway.”

He chuckles. “I’ve had a lot to clean up.”

Your lips meet again and he moans, outright _moans_ , and you graze your fingers across his arms. Kissing him now has a new spark that you hadn't had with your goodnight kisses in the past. You cup his face and he wraps his arms around you, his hands at the small of your back.

“Would you like to--”, you ask.

“Yes. I had been thinking about asking you but--yes. Definitely."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I hope that's not--"

"No, not at all."

"I don't wanna screw this up."

"You won't, I promise."

You get back into kissing his neck, and nip at his skin as it goes red with your teethmarks. Steve groans in response, and you worry you’re doing a bit too much to start.

“Let me know if you want me to stop doing something”, you add.

"Yeah, but _\--_ I like this--the biting.”

You rub your hands across his pecs, making sure the heel of your palm gets across his covered nipples. He hums again, and you let your fingers trail across his broad chest.

“You like that?”

He nods wordlessly, eyelids heavy. A few more times, and he looks divine, All open mouth and blissful eyes. Upping the ante, you let your thigh brush against his bulge. You move him, gently, to the wall you’re closest to, and it gives you leverage to press against him. 

“You’re so _hot_ when you’re flustered”, you whisper breathily.

“Yeah? Well, I can't--”, and you give him another kiss to quiet him.

He smiles, and you undo the buttons on his shirt, one of the many plaid ones you’ve seen him wear on your dates. You steadily kiss his neck while you undo each button, taking note of the spots he likes most. When you finish, you move the garment off his shoulders, pulling the hem out of his pants, and let the shirt fall to the floor. You stroke his arms, admiring them.

“You seem to like those.”

"Have you seen yourself?”

“Yeah", he smiles wryly. "You get used to it."

You giggle and he kisses you again. A hand strokes down your back and brushes against your butt, eliciting a moan from you. You pull down his tank top and break the kiss to stroke the full width of your tongue against his nipple, circling it as he shivers. It's something most men wouldn't let you indulge in, but Steve isn't pushing you away, so you continue. He watches as you use your other hand to rub the neglected nipple. You lick up, back to his beautiful neck and strong shoulders, kissing and biting carefully. It's fun to watch him squirm under your touch. You cup his erection again, stroking it idly, looking up into his eyes, his eyelashes concealing how big his pupils are. His moans are low and wanton, and you decide to stop teasing him. You undo the buckle of his brown leather belt, unzip his khakis and reach inside. It's so quick you barely realize you’ve done it, not breaking eye contact with him. Steve’s erection is already straining against his briefs, and you come up to kiss his mouth again as you stroke it. The moan in response makes you kiss him again.

“Good?”, you ask.

He nods. "Great."

You hold back looking so eager to have him on top of you, to put what you have in your hand in your mouth. That will happen at some point tonight, and you have time. Time you intend to enjoy fully.

“You’re not naked yet,” he whispers, disappointed.

“You're right--I got a little carried away.”

Steve smiles.

“You did, but I don't mind. Can I--undress you?”

“Of course you can”, you respond. Steve’s hands go to the hem of your top. As he pulls it off you, his hands stroke your bare skin, making you sigh happily. His palms feel rough, but right on you. As you set the garment aside, Steve pulls you close and kisses your cleavage and collarbone, nipping lightly. It takes you by surprise, but you moan gently as he continues. He’s repeating what you did to him, which you find more cute than you should. He soon takes his lips onto your neck, sucking gently and pressing his body against yours. You love your neck kissed, and moan loudly at the steady attention. He grabs your butt again, then leads his hands up your back to unsnap your bra. He fiddles with it, momentarily, but stops and looks at you.

“I kinda can't do this blind."

You turn around so he can get a good look at the hook-and-eye closures. It's quick, and you let your bra slide off your shoulders and toss it next to Steve’s shirt. You turn back around and watched his eyebrows raise, his happy smile. It's cute. Steve cups your breasts, and gently strokes your nipples, before kissing you again. You’re on fire as you want to take him _now_ but you keep the pace as is. Maybe next time you can be a little more eager. You moan softly as he squeezes your breasts, gently, thumbing your nipples. With no warning, he picks you up into his arms, allowing his mouth to get closer to your nipples. He takes one into his mouth, and it feels hot and warm and perfect.

“ _Steve!_ ”, you moan. He stops and looks up at you.

“Was that not okay?”, he responds with concern.

“Just--surprising."

"Sorry." His face is apologetic as he goes back to work.

Your hands fist his hair and you attempt to grind your hips against him, but it's difficult when you're neatly trapped in his arms. You really want to take off your pants and have his hands elsewhere.

“I should take these off”, he murmurs, setting you down again and getting on his knees. Oh, God, _this_ is what you’ve dreamed of. Stroking his face against your belly, he undoes your jeans, and pulls them off without removing your underwear. His face grazes your skin, nose brushing up against your hips, burying his face between your thighs. A surprised moan escapes your mouth as he mouths your vulva, tongue eagerly licking through the fabric. You shake while still standing and he responds, hands gripping your hips to keep you stable as he keeps sucking.

“H-hold on…”, you manage to get out.

He stops and looks up at you, though still strokes his nose against your thigh.

You lead him with your hand in his hair toward the bed. Steve on his knees is just how you wanna keep him.

“Take off your pants.”

He does as he’s told, and you watch as he pulls his khakis down to his knees, getting a good look at how _gorgeous_ his cock looks in his blue briefs, the growing puddle of precum obvious. He pulls off his socks along with his pants, and you smile. It’s a sight you have to drink in. This superhuman being hard for you, of all people. In response, you fall back on the bed and wriggle off your panties. Steve takes in the sight, stroking your hips again before carefully spreading your legs and licking your clit. It is unskilled, he licks you hesitantly, before he softens up and takes more of your labia on his tongue, moaning as he tastes you. His tongue strokes against your clit, using the full width of it to catch your inner labia as well. You moan softly, letting a hand come up and cup your breast. He looks up at you with hopeful eyes, and you simply smile back.

“Press harder--”

He presses his tongue against you a bit harder, and his hands reach up to cup your breasts, stroking your nipples. You moan and watch him as he slips his tongue inside of you, lips tickling you gently. You sigh happily and cup his hands over your chest. Slowly, Steve takes to fucking you with his tongue, keeping it thick and stiff. You feel he’s investigated this a _little_ more than he lets on. But you don’t care, even less when he focuses on your g-spot. Your hands go back to his head, and he switches from tonguing you to slipping two fingers inside you slowly. He laps at your clit again as his other hand slips away. You imagine he’s touching himself, something you rather would like to see, but he is doing all the right things to you and you can always come back to that. His fingers focus on your g-spot again, and you moan loudly, let your head fall back onto the soft bed, keeping his hair in a tight grip. You feel too close to coming, and don’t want this to end so soon. You gently pull his face away from your vulva, he looks up at you confused, his mouth sticky. He, absentmindedly, licks his lips. The sight alone makes you quiver.

“Everything alright? I thought I was doing okay…”

“You were”, you coo. “C’mere”, you add, patting the bed.

He eagerly climbs onto the bed, and without you asking, removes his briefs. It’s not like you didn’t notice they were half-off already. You take a nice, long look at his cock. It’s what you expected, nothing monstrous but thick as you felt, only somewhat longer than average. He kneels next to you, and you sit up to kneel in front of him, stroking your hand across his erection.

“Were you jerking off down there?”, you tease.

“A little...It was nice to listen to you.”

“Don’t be ashamed”, you reply, curling your fingers around his cock. Steve whimpers and kisses you. You taste yourself on him and want to guide all of him into you, watch his erratic first-time rhythm progress to the smoothness you know he has in him. But you hold back, continuing to stroke him and kiss him. He moans into your mouth, and you sigh happily.

“How about you lay down?"

He smiles, and does exactly as you ask, looks back up at you eagerly. You’re a bit taken by the sight, again, and crawl next to him.

“I think you've been researching a little more than you've let on.”

Steve hesitates with a shy smile. "Possibly. I wanted to--be prepared."

"Even if you knew nothing, I'd be happy."

"Really?"

"Of course, Steve. What kind of person do you think I am?"

He shakes his head. "You're right. You would be happy with me either way."

You hum in agreement and slowly bend down, taking his cock back in your hands and licking a stripe down the underside. His moan is hoarse, lustful, and _just_ what you wanted to hear. You position yourself between his legs, so he can watch you better and you can get a good look at him. You encircle the head of him with your tongue, taking his balls in hand to stroke with your thumb. His thighs tense around you as you keep sucking, taking time to occasionally lick his testicles just to watch him squirm more. He whimpers your name, helplessly, playing with your hair, catching your eyes whenever you look up. Which seems to turn him on more, you note gleefull The taste of him in your mouth is pleasant, and you don’t mind swallowing the drops of precum he keeps leaking. When you swallow, he sighs happily, so you try to do it more frequently than needed. You keep a steady pace with half his cock in your mouth, the rest in your hand, and keep your rhythm steady. You’re only able to fit all of him in your mouth a few times, sucking so hard your cheeks hollow. He looks at you like he’ll come right there when you do.

“I’ll finish if you keep that up”, he says quietly.

You refuse to say that you'd like to taste his "seeds of liberty", and have to think about how horny you are to not laugh about your own silly comment. Moving yourself away is tough, but you instead crawl on top of him and straddle his torso. You kiss him again, gentle and slow, he licks in your mouth as if he’s eager to taste you marked by him.

“What do you want to do next?”

“I want to be inside of you. If--if that’s alright with you, I mean--”

You kiss him to shut him up, though your kiss is gentle.

“Yes. Yes. That's just what I want.”

He grins, and makes a motion to get out from under you, but stops with a look of concern.

“Can I be on top of you?”

You smile. “Yeah.”

You flop back on the bed and hitch your legs up, spreading them to fit Steve's hips. His palms take to stroking your legs as he adjusts himself. As he gets back up to your hips, he lets his thumb circle your clit. He looks up at you, and you just smile and chuckle.

“Am I doing something wrong?”

“No, it feels nice--just unexpected.”

“It didn’t make sense not to touch you again after you spent so long with me.”

“I didn’t need it. Watching you was enough.”

He moves his hands away back to your hips, and bends down to kiss you again. But as he brings your hips closer, he hesitates again.

“Are you nervous?”

“It’s stupid. I’ve gotten this far.”

You stroke his shoulders, down to his arms, and over his hands that still grip your hips.

“If you wanna turn back, we can.”

“I really want this. I really want _you_.”

You moan softly. “I really want you, too.”

He takes his hand down to his cock and guides himself into you. The first hint of him makes you gasp, spread your legs wider as you both watch each other react. Steve bites his lip, strokes his hands up to your shoulders, and slides into you completely. You groan, automatically wrapping your legs around him. You and Steve share warm smiles and relish the moment.

“Alright?”, he murmurs.

“Better than that”, you coo back.

His first few strokes are careful, nervous. He looks to your face for guidance, and goes slowly. You still have your hands on your breasts, still play with your nipples as he figures out what he wants to do. His grip firms a bit, and he uses his hips alone to piston in and out. You moan, quiver, as he feels _really fucking fantastic_ and fills you up just right. You realize at some point you should had offered a condom, but you weren't exactly sure what reason you would need one. He's a virgin and you get regular tests. The thought crosses your mind that he might come in you, and the thought elates you, glad you decided on starting birth control again so you could do this. Some part of you chastises yourself, but you shut it up.

Steve goes faster, his thrusts haphazard and with the slightest semblance of togetherness at first. After a few dozen, he gathers a bit of finesse, sliding against you, taking to arching up as he hits your half-way point. He keeps his hips closer, beginning to not pull out much at all. You are worked into a sweaty frenzy, you both are, Steve’s hair droops more and a slight sheen of sweat develops across his torso. You wrap your arms around him, pulling him down with you to share a passionate kiss. You can’t help but close your eyes, find all the right spots he hits at any given moment in your focus. You begin to bounce back against him, which takes him by surprise, but he quickly responds to your actions by thrusting harder. Your moans are a little shameless, loud, sometimes not moaning at all and just looking at his beautiful, concentrating face with an open mouth.

“Yes, _Cap_!”

He stops, quirks one eyebrow and smirks.

“Did you just call me ‘Cap’?”

You freeze. You sort of wish he wasn't inside of you while he looked as if he was going to repress a chuckle. “I’m sorry. I got--um--"

And he laughs. You repress the urge to crawl into a hole. "Is that something you're into? Maybe I'll wear the suit next time."

"Tease."

"You're the one that started it," he grins.

He goes back to thrusting you, slowly all over again. You groan and grip the sheets. Is this a punishment? And was he joking about the suit? You were worried you’d do that. You've fantasized a few times about this, and his uniform, and--a lot of things. You feel heat pool around your cheeks.

“I liked it. Say it again…”

You smile big, warmly, glad that wasn't the mood-killer you thought. It’s like he resets himself, but now everything feels just right as he fucks you and you whimper ‘Steve’ and ‘Cap’ and ‘Captain’ in a jumble, and you open your eyes again to see Steve watching you with a devious smile. You didn't think it was in him. You make a mental note of "Steve Rogers: Secret Pervert" to use later. He pauses to cup your thighs, bending your legs over his shoulder and curling you up a bit. You bite your lip as he brings his pace up, it’s _smoother_ and _deeper_ and everything you wanted from him. He’s a quick learner, you note. You stop gripping your right breast and take to your clit, overstimulated but not properly so. Steve looks at your hand, then at your face, and licks his lips.

“Tell me what to do. Please, I wanna watch you-”

“justdon’tstopplease _please_ ”, you whimper. Your hand is rubbing your clit frantically, trying to focus on the two feelings mingling together. Your thighs tense hard, lifting you a bit more from what Steve already had. You find the right spot and the stimulation from his cock and your hand finally meet somewhere you can’t quite place, but you feel your orgasm creep through you. When it hits your head, you toss your head back, moan over and over, a shuddering mess with your eyes closed and a giant smile. It feels like a warm wave all over your skin, and you don't want it to stop. You don't want this to end. Steve doesn’t stop thrusting throughout, stroking up your torso with one hand while keeping a hand on your hip.

You shudder as the last bits of it come through, not sure if you had multiple orgasms or just one very long one. You move your hand away from your clit, letting it rest on your stomach. You look up, sure you're a hazy mess.

“Beautiful”, Steve whispers, his face a little awestruck.

You smile warmly at him.

“Don’t you wanna finish?”

Steve seems to have entirely forgotten about his orgasm. “I mean--is that okay? You seem very sensitive.”

“I’ll like it", you say with a smirk.

Steve smiles, and goes through the same motions, starting slow but speeding up, and he shakes you with his thrusts. Points like this make you glad you have a bit of padding for him to bump into, though your post-orgasm high is making you realize it is a bit sore. You stroke his back with the heels of your feet, looking at him with a happy smile as you get worked up all over again, your sensitive spots making you shudder with the new ministrations. He moves hard and frantically, and his mouth quivers, thighs shake, and you feel the first spurts of his cum inside of you. It takes you by surprise, and you gasp, before several more spurts join inside of you, making you feel hot and sticky and _wanted_. No wonder people like it so much. Steve lets his head fall back, continuing his thrusts slowly. When he comes back from his high, he bends over you, not pulling out, and you kiss slowly, warmly, relishing in the moment.

"Was that alright?"

You moan and kiss him again.

“Don’t ask silly questions”, you whisper with a grin, cupping your hands on his jaw. "You were great."

Carefully, he pulls out of you, kissing you gently before he curls next to you in bed, wrapping his arms around you. You put your face in the crook of his neck, humming softly. His body feels hot, heart still beating like a jackhammer. Your body hums gently with post-orgasmic bliss, which makes for a pretty successful first time for Steve. He strokes your body over and over, letting you quiver against him.

“Was it what you wanted? Was it alright? I just--"

“Yes”, you respond, pressing a reassuring kiss against his skin. "Shh. Do me a favor and help me clean up?"

"Oh! Yeah. Yes. Hold on."

Steve gets out of the bed in a slight rush, moving to his bathroom. You hear running water for a moment, until he comes back with a wet cloth.

"I didn't expect this part."

"Coming inside me?"

"It was--thank you."

Steve wipes you off, and you remember why you prefer using condoms anyway. You like the intimacy of this, however, though it's a little messy. As he stops, you kiss him again before he moves away. He doesn't take long to come back and you finally pull him close again, snuggling against him. You let sleep fall over you, arms around his torso, and hope you can do something like this with him again.


End file.
